Different forms of printing, such as inkjet printing, have found various applications on different substrates including traditional cellulose paper, metal, plastic, fabric, and the like. Regarding fabric specifically, challenges related to various printing technologies exist because of the nature of fabric. Some fabrics, for example, can be highly absorptive, diminishing color characteristics, while some synthetic fabrics can be crystalline, decreasing aqueous ink absorption leading to ink bleed. These characteristics result in the image quality on fabric being relatively low. Additionally, black optical density, color gamut, and sharpness are often poor compared to images printed on cellulose paper or other media types. As the moisture sensitivity of images printed on fabric is usually high, images are formed that have poor waterfastness and washability. Yet another problem associated with printing on fabric is related to a reduction in softness that is often associated with treated fabrics. Consumers usually prefer softer fabric properties while maintaining colorant adherence and image quality. Further, when fabric is intended to be worn, or used in close proximity to the body, there are also concerns about using coatings that increase the flammability of the fabric. Thus, fire retardant characteristics can also be desirable when providing printable fabrics.
Obtaining good print characteristics while retaining fabric softness and fire retardant characteristics can be challenging, and providing one or more of these features can provide an advancement in the art of printable fabric.